


Home

by Dakilang Patola (sopeliloquy)



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Home, How Do I Tag, M/M, Merry Christmas!, bc i wanted to write something for christmas, i crammed this, so christmas gift ko na to for all of u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopeliloquy/pseuds/Dakilang%20Patola
Summary: “Home is where the heart is.”





	Home

Home.

It wasn't always a structure.

Yes, he believes that home will be somewhere out there, whatever form it may be. It was yet to be found, but surely it's out there, waiting for him; arms wide open.

  
Home—

  
_It's.. it's.._

 

_Being right beside him._

If he were beside him right now then—  
Then, he'd be content. For he has found his  _‘home.’_

  
Oh, but such wistful dreaming will soon have to cease.

 

...  


After all, why dream? He's right here, isn't he?  
..Right? He always was, right?

 

 

He opened his eyes frantically.

  
Crisostomo sat up, his gaze casting upon the clothes lying down on the floor. Shuffling slightly from his position, he couldn't help but notice someone was on his bed too.

The figure of Elias was sleeping soundly right next to him.

His memories of last night were hazy, but that didn't stop tears of joy from trickling down his face. After what feels like an eternal lost, he had found it.

 

_For such a forlorn dream to occur—_

_He had been longing and searching for so long._

 

His stifled sobs had now awoken the man on the bed.

“ _Señor_ , what's wrong?”

Wiping his tears away, he mustered enough energy to whisper a quiet  _“nothing,”_ before letting his body crash onto the bed.

Turning to face Elias, he smiled sheepishly.

 

“I'm finally home, Elias.” With tears still streaming down his face, Crisostomo's smile gradually turned bigger — a smile whose longings had finally been fulfilled.

  
“Welcome home, Crisostomo.”

 

_Yes, this was his home._

_For having lost himself in the path he had taken, he found the way back in him._

  
_Perhaps, after all these years, searching for his home—_

_It was there, right next to him._

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang Pasko! Hehe.  
> I'm just glad I managed to cram this before the clock strikes 12. Thank you for reading!


End file.
